Warriors: Facebook Style! Revised!
by Timeless Wings
Summary: This story was revised so my account will not be revoked. Enjoy! Turned to T-rated for some cussing... Mild only. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Firestar joins Facebook

**A/N: Hello internet readers. You have come to a story. Kind of. This is just something I did. AN EDITED STORY, YES! Well, love it; hate it, rate, and poll, whatever. No more boring you out of your brains. Go read! SpottedXStorm out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Facebook. Do I look like 4 women or a man? Just a girl here! **

"Firestar, just join Facebook! You're always last to know things. It was a miracle you knew when the Gathering was!" Sandstorm pestered me. I got worried. Usually, when Sandstorm pesters, she gets what she wants. Plus, she doesn't care how long she pesters. So, to avoid a day or two w/ Sandstorm breathing down my pelt, I surrendered. "Fine, I will do it." I say. Sandstorm cheers, and then goes to get some fresh-kill. Did I mention that pestering gets her hungry? Oh well.

After I typed up Facebook on my computer and signed up, I had my profile. I can decorate it any way I want. _Should I decorate it w/ ThunderClan pictures, Sandstorm pictures, or Spottedleaf pictures?_ These questions filled my brain until I heard the Notifications jingle, "DING, DING, DING!" Ugh, how I HATE that jingle. I finally gave up and started to read the comment.

_**Bluestar:**__ Well, look who joined! _Whoa, did BLUESTAR just comment on my profile? After recovering from my visible shock, I commented back, _**Firestar: **__Wait StarClan has internet? Lolz. _Another comment. _**Graystripe:**__ Yeah, I was freaked out but happy when Silverstream friended me. _Oh no, I guess Millie just read her mate's comment because she's screaming her head off right now. Poor Graystripe. I was getting bored, so I started exploring Facebook.

**A/N: I know you can't decorate Facebook profiles or the notifications part DOES NOT have a jingle. I just wanted to change something. Well, as you have figured out, each post will be a one-shot! So wait for those! Thank you for reading! **


	2. Firestar finds out about Groups

**A/N: Wow, NO ONE commented for TWO WEEKS! Thank you fans! *sarcasm* Remember, I accept anonymous reviews and Reviews make authors happy! Make me happy! **

**Firestar's POV:**

_I think I've already explored everything on Facebook! _I thought happily. I already have games (TwolegVille and ClanVille are really fun!), apps (StarClan on the Go! and ChatCat.), and decorated my profile (Spottedleaf, DUH!). As I was admiring my profile, Graystripe entered my den.

"Firestar! When are you joining ThunderClan?" he said confused. Him, CONFUSED? I should be confused right now. I apparently was making a confused face because Graystripe said, "You can join groups! Thunderstar from StarClan and the other first leaders created groups, like RiverClan and WindClan."

Oh, THAT explains it! As Graystripe exited my den, I searched "ThunderClan." Oh, there it is! I joined and typed, "Leader." While I looked approvingly at my groups (Leaders United, Spottedleaf Rocks, and Forest Cats), my computer dinged. _Ah, Notifications jingle. UUGH, how I HATE that jingle! _I thought. I clicked over to my profile. Whoa! _**Firestar **__joined group, __**ThunderClan. Graystripe, Sandstorm, **__and __**27 **__other cats like this. _Yay, I can finally rest.

**A/N: I hope you like this! Review! **


	3. ChatCat

**A/N: Thank you Silvertail of ShoreClan, Dawnfrost10, and Milltail for reviewing! You all get Firestar plushies! I wish… Especially Milltail, my 1****st**** reviewer! I also add a virtual plate of cookies! Thank you! Now, here's another chappie! Huggy-wuggies for everyone who reads! Sorry, I have too much love in me. **

**Firestar's POV:**

_Wow, I'm soo bored. Let's use ChatCat, shall we? _I thought to myself. I logged on and pressed ChatCat. Oh Sandstorm, Bramble claw, and Squirrelflight are on chat! I typed up my username and joined Chat Room #1.

**tHe_FiRe_WiThIn: **_What's happening to you this fine day? _

**SaNd_Is_AwEsOmE: **_Hey Firestar! _

**I_Am_nOt_tigerstar: **_Hello! _

**sQuIrReLz_R_aWeSoMe: **_Hi dad! _

**tHe_FiRe_WiThIn: **_Ur usernames sad much? _

**I_Am_nOt_tigerstar: **_Well, we had a pretty boring day and I was snoozing w/ Squirrely here. _

**sQuIrReLz_R_aWeSoMe: **_Oh, Brambley! *blush* _

**SaNd_Is_aWeSoMe: **_Wow, I'm leaving! Too much lovey-dovey stuff._

**tHe_FiRe_WiThIn: **_Yeah, let's leave. I'm even MORE bored! Bye, I'm going to StarClan on the Go now! Spottedleaf awaits…_

**SaNd_Is_aWeSoMe: **_HEY! I am still here! _

**tHe_FiRe_WiThIn: **_For PROPHECIES, MOUSE-BRAIN! Sheesh… _

I left in anger. How could Sandstorm not trust me? Well, I DID use Spottedleaf as my profile pics… It's BOTH our faults. Chatting makes me tired. Maybe I'll go sleep some more…

**A/N: Sorry if that was not funny. My brain is dead today on the humor section. Soo sorry… Well, if you have better ideas, PM me! **


	4. Is Firestar DYING!

**A/N: Hi… THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! WE SHOULD CELEBRATE! Since I last checked, (which was 10 seconds ago) 17 reviews since last week? You guys are the best! Sorry, do not have the list of names to see who reviewed, but warriors plushie of your choice! Virtual, of course! Well, go read on!... Hey, why are you still here? I said go read! **

Everything was going well for the clan. The cats were all well-fed, but still sleek. At least they weren't TOO connected to their laptops like the now fat ShadowClan… As Firestar was about to go to get some mice, he typed _Wow, I'm still not dead! Hooray! _After a minute of shut-eye, he saw the page FULL of comments!

_**Leafpool: **__Daddy, don't talk like that! _

_**Tigerstar: **__I know! I have tried EVERYTHING, and he still won't die! _

_**Erin Hunter #1: **__I know, the other Erins and I are talking abut killing him off! _

_**Sandstorm: **__WHAT? My mate has to go to STARCLAN w/ SPOTTEDLEAF? _

_**Spottedleaf: **__Ha, ha, ha. I will wait for my Firestar FOREVER! I told him when you guys were at SkyClan, but you were too deaf! Lolz… =D_

_**Bluestar: **__Wow. SANDSTORM IS DEAF! I know I'm a leader and all, but SANDSTORM IS DEAF! _

_**Snowfur: **__Can SOMEONE shut my sister UP? She DOES NOT have a good voice… _

After Firestar read the comments, his mouth was agape. But, he didn't know what it was open for. Spottedleaf missing him, Sandstorm being deaf, Bluestar being a horrible singer, Tigerstar tried to kill him in every way possible, and WHO THE HECK WAS ERIN HUNTER? Firestar quit confusing himself and typed,

_**Firestar: **__WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE? I WILL NOT DIE YET! Spottedleaf, cool you are missing me. Tigerstar, I am RELIEVED there is a Dark Forest. Bluestar, STOP SINGING! StarClan, HELP SNOWFUR SHUT HER UP! Finally, Sandstorm, you are not deaf. There, cats' problems are solved… _

Firestar felt he had said the right things and pressed Send. As soon as his head felt the moss, he was asleep…


	5. ChatCat 2

**A/N: 19 reviewers. Thank you! Here's another chappie! I take requests too, you know! **

**Disclaimer: Me don't own Warriors. If I did, Spottedleaf would be alive, warrior and, nah, I won't bore you w/ all the details. **

**Firestar's POV: **

_Now let's see if I can use ChatCat without logging off after 1 minute! _I thought. I signed up on Chat Room #2 and strarted typing.

**tHe_FiRe_WiThIn has signed in. **

**tHe_FiRe_WiThIn: **_Hello, anyone on?_

**FaSt_As_A_lEoPaRd, StOp_LoOkInG_At_My_PaWs, and ThE-oNlY_OnE have signed in.**

**FaSt_As_A_lEoPaRd: **_Hello Firestar. How is ThunderClan doing? _

**StOp_LoOkInG_At_My_PaWs: **_Yes, please DO tell! (Murmuring suckers!) _

**ThE-oNlY_OnE: **_Don't listen to Blackstar. He's just trying to find ThunderClan's weakness._

**StOp_LoOkInG_At_My_PaWs: **_I'M A PRETTY PONY! NEE-HAW! _

**tHe_FiRe_WiThIn: **_O_o. Wow, Blackstar, pretty pony? Rofm! _

**StOp_LoOkInG_At_My_PaWs: **_Sorry, My deputy, Russetfur is mad at me right now so she is posting weird thing. CLAN LIFE? I'D RATHER BE A KITTYPET! I'm thinking about downgrading her. _

**ThE-oNlY_OnE: **_Firestar, can you get Leafpool to talk to Crowfeather? He's sulking and cannot catch prey. We tested it by ACTUALLY putting an alive rabbit on his paws, and he started crying and said Leafpool is as gentle as a rabbit. He's inside the warriors den sulking. _

**StOp_LoOkInG_At_My_PaWs: **_FINALLY, A WEAKNESS! SHADOWCLAN RAID! _

**FaSt_As_A_lEoPaRd: **_You DO know that we ALL can see you post this. The clans are at peace right now. YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK THE PEACE! We WILL side w/ Onestar. _

**StOp_LoOkInG_At_My_PaWs: **_ShadowClan, RETREAT! RUSSETFUR IS THE GREATEST CAT EVER, NO WAIT, RUSSETSTAR! I'm back, remind me to give Russetfur kit duties for a moon. Well, bye! _

**StOp_LoOkInG_At_My_PaWs, FaSt_As_A_lEoPaRd, ThE-oNlY_OnE, and tHe_FiRe_WiThIn have signed out. **

Wow, Russetfur and Crowfeather sure have some issues! I logged off and went to join a hunting patrol.

**A/N: Sorry, not my best work. My comedic brain is dead. Give me some time, I'll try to fix my brain. Just hang on! **


	6. Viral Videos are BAD

**A/N: I AM SOO SORRY I HAVE NEGLECTED THIS FOR A YEAR! At least. It's actually 10 months, BUT THAT'S STILL BAAAD! UWWWWAAAAAA! I'M SORRY! **

***ehem* Okay! Now THAT'S out of the way, I have other announcements. The Warriors Deaths is going to be deleted. I Dare You will be worked on for the few days. And as a 'forgive-me-for-I-suck-a-lot' present, I will give two-three chappies this week ALONE. I am truly very sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Facebook. Déjà vu…**

* * *

><p><strong>Firestar's POV:<strong>

I was really bored out of my brains. There hasn't been any battles, and the Gathering is still a few days. Hmm, guess these laptops help the peace. What do you know? I'm starting to like this! "Firestar! Have you looked up YouTube yet?" Graystripe asked me one day. "Actually, no. What's that?" I stretched out.

"Well, YouTube is a site on the internet where you watch videos that twolegs make." Graystripe explained. I smiled, "Oh, that's cool. I'll look it up!" Then, I ran to my den and looked up YouTube. The almost-colorless site popped up. _What a yawn… They should seriously change the colors... But what to search? Oh yeah, duh. I'll just search up for cats! _

I typed in 'cats' on the search box. After a few clicks, I was faced with a pageful of possibilities. Hmm, what's that? I was a video named 'Nyan Cat.' I was really curious, so I pressed play. The music started to play and an adorable cat started to sing. Oh, how adorable! I love it! Then I saw a button that changed my life. The 'share' button. I pressed the 'share on Facebook' button and purred as my computer did all the work. The whole FOREST will LOVE this!

* * *

><p><em><strong>A day later…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorreltail's POV:<strong>

It's been one day since I've logged on Facebook. I hope my notifications isn't jammed like last time… I opened a page and searched up Facebook. After logging in, I saw my Notifications. Yep, it's jammed.

* * *

><p><strong>Firestar: <strong>This is TOO cute!

**Nyan Cat: The Original Video**

**Like – Comment**

**16 Comments:**

* * *

><p><strong>Graystripe: <strong>-.- A cat

**Sandstorm: **With a Pop-Tart for a body.

**Bluestar: **That has rainbows shooting out of its butt.

**Ashfur: **WTF? *bangs head on the nearest rock*

**-28 people like this**

**Brambleclaw: **There is no dislike button… WHY IS THERE NO DISLIKE BUTTON?

**-64 people like this**

**Blackstar: **That's it. That's evidence that Thunderclan's leader is on CRACK!

**-13 people like this**

**Brambleclaw: Ashfur **64 people. You have 28. Be jealous.

**Ashfur: Brambleclaw **Suck it, you freak.

**Brambleclaw: **I'm not gay, I have **Squirrelflight**. And, if I go gay, it won't be for you.

**-22 people like this**

**Ashfur: **You… YOU ALL HATE ME!

**Sandstorm: **I try to squeeze in a short shut-eye, and this is what I get. My notifications is jammed. WTF **Ashfur **and **Brambleclaw**?

**Squirrelflight: **Mom, you know them. They're toms. Us she-cats are THE THING.

**-1,479 people like this**

**Sandstorm: **You got that right… -.-

**Squirrelflight: Brambleclaw, Ashfur **Beat that. 1,479 PEOPLE, BABY!

**Onestar: **A PERFECT example of twolegs and **Firestar **being total idiots.

**-34 people like this.**

**Firestar: **That hurts… ;(

* * *

><p>After reading that mess, I was kind of happy I didn't log on for a day. But that song is SOO ANNOYING! Aargh! My ears! It's an insult to cats! That's it, twolegs are officially INSANE! I shook my pelt and stalked out of the warriors' den.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was it? I've noticed in my other chapters… I always make Firestar sleep… Anyone other than me noticed that? O.O Weird… Well, review!<strong>


End file.
